


Building the future

by Poshu



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance, Teenagers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poshu/pseuds/Poshu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenaged Spock has been visited by Jim Kirk of the future, and discovers the identity of his t'hy'la. Now before he is forced to decide between Starfleet or the Vulcan Science Academy, he chooses to seek out and nurture a budding friendship with his future mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building the future

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a fun rp log a friend of mine and I have going on. I might rewrite the whole thing as a fic in my own words but for now I am just posting random ramblings from within the universe we made up. 
> 
> Essentially previous to this, Jim Kirk got pulled into a time warp and was sent to Vulcan where Spock is 16. They meet and a very inappropriate underaged romance happens. Spock is smitten with Jim Kirk, thinking he is nothing but perfect. He almost desperately seeks out his younger counterpart, still star struck from the Captain Kirk he encountered. Jim is ideal to this young Spock who is still reeling from being rejected by T'Pring early in their arrangement. Jim is 13 and very bored, so Spock is trying to just be his friend and bide his time until he grows up.

The road was flat and the fields were wide open on either side as they drove along the highway. Jim was quietly staring out the open window, the wind blowing his hair into a mess. Spock kept his eyes on the road only to break for a cursory glance at his map and the boy to his right. Jim was looking around for something to do, clearly bored with the even landscape. Spock found it both fascinating and beautiful, unlike his desert home, Iowa was rich with crops, an eden by his standards, he'd never seen so much green in his life.

“I can read the map for you if you want.” Jim asked softly and Spock glanced over at his innocent face.

“That would be most appreciated.” the boy smiled as he grabbed the device propped against the dash board and began to read off highway markings. Their destination was nearly a straight line north from Riverside, they both knew it, but the silence needed filling and Jim was clearly disinterested by his verdant surroundings. 

“So why do you want to go to this place? Isn't it for kids?”

“You are still a child, are you not, Jim?” that won Spock a small pout. 

“...Yeah but that doesn't mean I have to go there...”

“You sounded very excited when I brought it up.”

“I was... I just want to know why you're going. You came from the Vulcan Academy right? Not the science academy I mean....the one for teenagers. You see better exhibits than this all the time, why do you want to go?”

“You need an escort.”

Jim huffed softly. “I'm not your kid. I don't need a babysitter.”

“No... but you are my friend.” Spock looked over to Jim, “and this is something you want to do. So I wish to do it as well.”

Jim was silent for a moment after that, but he nodded. “Why do you stay around here anyway? Aren't you bored here?”

“Hardly. I am quite fascinated by Earth. And I enjoy the peaceful life here... and time with you.”

“You really stay here for a thirteen year old? You're weird.”

“Perhaps I am. But do not consider this a remedial trip for me. I know very little about the life of an average earthling, I have found our trips to be very enriching so far.”

“You talking about the botanical garden or the play we saw?”

“Both.”

Jim smiled, remembering both day trips. His weekends were slowly being taken over by Spock on a routine all day affair to a museum or another point of mutual interest. Most places worth visiting were far outside of Riverside and at least a couple hours drive away. Spock had a car and Jim had been glad to get out of his farm for any length of time. They'd visited a botanical garden in Des Moines, which impressed both of them. A biodome of local and tropical plant life along with all manner of exotic trees and shrubs carefully maintained under a glass ceiling. Jim learned about various biomes and Spock couldn't drink in enough information about earth's past and current forests. They'd eaten out and wandered the city a bit before it grew dark and Spock had to reluctantly bring Jim home. They'd promised to do it all again and before he knew it, they'd established a routine. Spock had brought them an hour out of town to a historic theater called Englert. Jim hadn't seen a professional play before and Spock hadn't seen a comedy. He had relished the art exhibit the facility housed though the play left him perplexed. Jim laughed more than he'd ever heard him before and given how often the boy quoted the play in the following weeks, Spock assumed it was now a favorite of his. 

He'd enjoyed their time together both for the events themselves and observing Jim. Watching his joy at new experiences... Spock wanted to remember every moment Jim's eyes widened with wonder and the look on his face when an idea finally settled in, his instantaneous satisfied understanding. Spock had come to Iowa longing for Jim's older self and admitted a little impatience in the beginning but very soon he knew he'd miss these days very much when they were gone. Watching Jim be young was a gift, to influence him in any way was a terrible responsibility and a great honor. Spock simply hopes Jim looks back on these days fondly. 

“I had fun on those trips too. So... what do you want to do at the Grout Museum?”

“They have four permanent exhibits and two temporary ones, I believe it will consume our day.” 

“Good.” Jim smiled and settled into his seat and Spock knew a moment of yearning to smile. It was quiet for a short while before Jim asked

“Don't you want to move to San Francisco? You said you want to join Starfleet.”

“I do, but I am enjoying myself here, there will be plenty of time to investigate California.”

“Oh. I kind of want to go, I've only been a couple times when I was a baby.”

When Jim's father was killed, for the ceremony held there surely that was the only reason he'd be in the area with his mother. 

“Perhaps you can visit me when I join the academy.”

“You think so?” he looked hopeful. “When you leave I'll be... fifteen. That's not really old enough to go anywhere myself...”

“Perhaps we can make arrangements when the time comes.”

The museum was perhaps the best of their trips so far. It had various events hosted and many more planned. Spock snuck a copy of their calendar into his belongings. Jim was already a ball of energy tugging him along into the obligatory dinosaur and fossil exhibits. They made quick work of the children's museum and ate up the morning learning. There was a large exhibit on dinosaurs and fossils that Jim pretended to be too old to be interested in. He walked right past pieces but Spock caught him staring back excitedly when he thought he wasn't looking. A large glass sphere sat in the middle of the next set, an electric beam rippling through it, Spock knew it carried 10,000 volts and anyone could touch it to carry them through their body without feeling a thing. It looked impressive and a herd of small children surrounded it. Jim passed it up, saying he'd seen it before in novelty stores though there was a hot air balloon not far away that they could fill and raise into the air. It was a demonstration on hot air rising for smaller children, Jim just had fun with the controls. The next chamber held tables littered with robot parts that one could freestyle in assembling then add power in order to make them move. Jim spent the better part of an hour making a small car, a monster, and a shuttle... he looked so full of joy as he put them together and altered them, Spock just imagined him as a small boy playing with his toys... and then it was over, Jim was finished and they had to move on. There was a final exhibit about angular momentum, it referenced ice skating spins and it enchanted both Jim and Spock...

They left to find lunch and Spock enjoyed how easy it was to talk to Jim. They found a little family run cafe cluttered with other customers and decided to give it a try. Spock got a surprisingly well made salad and Jim got a burger and fries. 

“Are you sure you're okay with me not eating vegetarian in front of you?”

“It is nutritionally beneficial to you, Jim. You are still growing, you need protein.”

“So....”

“I do not mind it. I simply cannot partake of meat.”

“You mean you just don't like it.”

“No, Vulcans have long since lost the ability to digest meat. I cannot eat it.”

“Oh. So you're not really against me eating it on a moral level?”

“All creatures feed off life, Jim. Even vegetarians.”

He smiled and chomped into his burger with a satisfied gleam in his eyes. 

“I'm going to pay you back for all this.”

“For what, Jim?”

“This isn't cheap, taking me all over Iowa like this. I know that.”

“It is not something I expect recompense for, Jim. I wish to do this. What would you pay me back with?”

“I could get a job, don't look at me like that.”

“You are too young, Jim. You must focus on school first.”

“School is stupid. I don't learn anything there, I learn around you.”

“I am glad you enjoy our time together but I will not accept any monetary donations from you.”  
“Phh, monetary donations?” he laughed “it's not fair though.”

“I do not see it that way at all.”

“What could you possibly be getting out of carting me around? You don't have friends your age?”

“Believe it or not, I do find value in our time together but since it distresses you so, we will agree that I continue funding our days together until you are of age and from there we can trade the responsibility.”

“....”

“Is that not satisfactory?”

“It's fair... just.... nobody's ever said anything like that to me.”

“About funds?”

“About still being around when I'm grown up.”

Spock's heart sank a little. He wanted to reassure Jim but it still made him remorseful to imagine his abandonment issues. He could carry on for hours promising to be there forever but Jim would just have to learn to trust that. Until then words were just empty air.

“I fully intend to be around when that happens and from thereafter.”

“Why?”

“Do I require a motive?”

“Yes.”

“I enjoy my time with you.”

“You don't have any other friends?”

“Not particularly, no.”

“I know how that is... but you're so cool. Why wouldn't you have other friends? Unless you're actually a bad person.”

“Do you believe that to be true?”

“Nope.”

“I simply sought a glimpse of life on my mother's home planet.”

“Yeah I just get.... why Iowa of all places?”

“There is a starfleet shipyard in your hometown, Jim. It interested me.”

“And how much time have we spent there exactly?”

“You are not of age to visit beyond the tour we already took.”

“You've been going there without me?” Jim looked betrayed. 

“I have to do something while you are in school.”

“Can I come sometime? Please? I don't have school Monday.”

Spock grew quiet “I have already stated you are too young for allowance into the archives I study at in the base. And you do have school Monday, it would do well for you to refrain from lying, Jim.”

“I don't learn anything there anyway. They hold the whole class back so the slow kids can keep up. We go at their pace. It's so boring.”

“That is why we have our outings, so you can learn.” and so Spock can make some priceless memories with his future mate. “But if you believe that lying to me and others is a more reputable cause, then we can cease our museum visits.”

Jim's eyes widened at the threat. “What? No no no, I didn't-- Please don't make us stop.”

“I do not wish to. But I will not tolerate deception, Jim. You will go to school, you will fulfill all of your requirements, and in return we will continue our adventures.”

“Alright...” Jim looked disappointed to be roped into such an agreement but over time he'd respect Spock more for holding him accountable.

After lunch they headed to the adult museums, touring the veterans' museum first. Everything from civil war up through the skirmishes with Klingon vessels lined the exhibits and Jim seemed starstruck by the showcase on the evolution of technology; from the telegraph and post office to interstellar communication. Spock was interested in the various medical procedures and the stories of soldiers from each era. Some of them were painfully brutal due to the crude technology of the time. He just imagined living that life.... 

“Hey Spock, how do you say this in vulcan?”

“Soldier. Ask'ersu.”

“Ask'ersu.... okay how about this?”

“Camp. Ith'du.”

“Ith'du....how about that one?” Jim was slowly learning vulcan on their trips together, Spock would translate as Jim desired and at times he would speak to him in vulcan, reading the museum signs and translating them so Jim could read along and listen. He was grasping basic phrases and vocabulary quickly. Impressive considering Jim's language window had passed.

“Shaya tonat”

“You are welcome, Jim.”

They trekked through the natural science exhibits, showcasing soil structure, irrigation, farmland technique and the effects of weathering and pollution on the local water.

“I had no idea acid rain was so destructive on this planet.” 

“I saw a video about it in school, there are forests in Germany that are almost extinct because the rain eats away the trees.”

“That is... most unfortunate.” in fact Spock considered it an egregious sin to allow such squalor to effect anything as precious as an oxygen-supplying forest. Not to mention the destruction of the ecosystem it housed. “Is that a problem here, or on your farm?”

“Not really, we have a lot of limestone. It ah.... the rain can't hurt it. Frank said why one time but I don't really remember.”

“It is basic, the rain is acidic. It neutralizes the effects of the rain.”

“Yeah, that's what I meant.”

The rest of the exhibit showed off various prototype treatment and protection methods for at-risk forests in acid-rain-vulnerable areas. Spock was relieved for a solution though he'd follow up with more research on the topic. Jim seemed pleased with the entire museum, he asked questions almost non-stop. Spock wasn't sure if he was getting more out of the museum or teaching Jim what he knew, though that alone was worth the trip. He was glad to supplement the boy's sub-par education, he clearly was yearning to be intellectually stimulated. 

“This was fun,we should go to another museum next time.” Jim said as they reached the exit.

“It was enjoyable, yet there remains one final exhibit for us.”

“Huh? It's almost dinner time though, aren't they going to close?”

“If you can stave off your hunger a while longer, Jim, I am sure you will consider this worthwhile. And I believe we can stop at the restaurant you were interested in on the way here.”

“You sure? Okay... where are we going?”

“This museum has a planetarium, there is a show on the universe...” Jim's eyes were already brighter with interest and once they were inside the theater under the domed ceiling... Jim was lost. The auditorium was cluttered with large packs of young students, Jim and Spock seemed a bit out of place being only a duo. It didn't matter, in the darkness everything was quiet and Spock was even surprised the students all silenced to hear the presentation. There seemed to be a universal fascination with outer space among humans. The talk covered the theories about the universe's birth, black holes, stars, red and blue shift, various types of galaxies and beyond. A light dusting of nearly every subject, a perfect introductory course for the new astronomy student. In the shadows it was easy to relax and get sucked into the swirling images above, stars forming, burning, and eventually exploding in a beautiful but deadly supernova. A nebula sparkling with forming stars, contrasted against the circle of darkness of a black hole.

Spock peeked over at his young charge. Jim was completely enchanted, eyes almost unblinking as he drank in every word of the instructor. He was watching attentively, he looked quiet and almost disinterested but Spock knew that was a sign his mind was churning this information and it was making a true impression on him. When he was overly enthusiastic about new information then he was wasting energy trying to make the speaker think he was interested, he wasn't truly digesting it. He dare not speak to him until the show was over, he wouldn't dream to interrupt his lesson. Jim was slightly disappointed when it was over, looking surprised and then a bit glum when the lights came on.

“That's it?”

“It was nearly an hour, Jim.”

“...but I have so many questions...”

“We may study it further in Riverside if you desire.”

“Yeah... but....well.... nevermind.” Jim wanted to ask something...

“I believe this planetarium has a rotating schedule of lectures. If our own permits I would be amenable to bring you to another one.” his future captain needed every piece of information he could give him on space.

“Really?” his eyes brightened again and his lips split in a wide grin. “When's the next one?”

“I picked up a copy of their calendar. We can discuss it over dinner.” Spock fought the urge to curl the corners of his mouth ever so gently, though he could have easily gotten away with so subtle a gesture. He watched as Jim hopped in place and hurried along to the car. Their dinner was delicious though Spock could have missed it entirely for his fascination with Jim's reaction to the planetarium. He was buzzing along about everything, so eager for more knowledge, so impressed with the universe and the science that revealed it's mysteries. It colored their drive home until Jim finally wore himself out and fell asleep just outside of Riverside. Frank wouldn't come looking for the child, Spock had learned bitterly long before. The man would be inebriated or simply pleased to have the child out of his custody for any length of time. The vulcan was far more satisfied to keep an eye on the boy himself and ensure at least a few more hours were spent in an abuse free environment. It was very simple to lift Jim and carry him into his apartment. He tucked the child into his bed after removing his shoes, then prepared some tea for himself. He'd sleep on his small sofa or simply meditate the night away and sleep in the morning after he escorted Jim home. Every hour or so Spock would check on Jim to ensure he was sleeping soundly, and he knew a strange series of thoughts. 

Now the boy was just that, a child. But in the future, they would be mates, they would share a stranger set of behaviors together, one of which would likely be what Spock is doing presently; watching Jim sleep. However under the context of bondmates this very action would carry a very different meaning, a different intimacy. It was still a kind of intimacy now, but would it change so much in the future? It seemed so innocuous and Spock would hardly call himself a predator... he was strictly Jim's friend until he grew up. When he was older, Spock would watch Jim sleep in a more loving manner, surely. Something must be different in how he partakes of this simple joy. He loves Jim, though not romantically... then again, perhaps the love of a t'hy'la was earned in stages. Friend, brother, and lover... they were not gifted all at once though Jim's future self had surely blessed him with all of them in their full glory. He had been gifted an experience with his future and it was euphoric. Now he had to begin from scratch and slowly build that much desired future. Spock concluded that if doing so included days like this, it would hardly be work at all.


End file.
